


Urges

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t take long, once Ankh had possessed the cop’s body, for him to realize one of the more pressing inconveniences to inhabiting a human’s body – most specifically a twenty-five year-old male’s body.</p><p>Written: April 27, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.  
> Warning: Dub-con (at least at first since alcohol is involved) & PWP. As for spoilers, I just mention Date, Goto, Chiyoko, & Hina but no details surrounding timeline so...none really  
> AN:This has been the Kamen Rider series that it has taken me the longest to ship (around 20 episodes), but it finally happened when this muse decided to hit me upside the head. Now I’m fangirling over the pairing (and will likely be writing more of it later), and you have porn to it ^_^

It didn’t take long, once Ankh had possessed the cop’s body, for him to realize one of the more pressing inconveniences to inhabiting a human’s body – most specifically a twenty-five year-old male’s body. He had been able to ignore it the first few months – in fact it had been a point of pride that he didn’t submit to self-gratification – but it was now starting to drive him insane. Ankh had even seriously considered ditching the body, and he probably would have if it weren’t for the inconveniences and difficulties that stemmed from being just an arm combined with the difficulties of finding a new host and the mutiny that would surely arise from Eiji – whom he needed, damn it, as much as he _loathed_ to admit it – should he leave the cop to die.

In the end, it seemed he had just three choices: try to continue to ignore it, sate the urges somewhat via self-gratification, or find a bed partner with whom to sate said urges. The first was an option, though not a very appealing one as he suspected he might soon start waking from those “wet dream” things he’d stumbled upon while exploring the internet, and that would be completely humiliating, to lose control of his body like that on top of having to possess one human and rely upon another to help him collect core medals and stay safe. Option two was still something he refused to do, it would be too much like admitting defeat, admitting he couldn’t fully control the cop’s body or – at the very least – _find_ someone else to do the thing for him. In the end, his pride would win out, leaving option three as the only viable option.

Once that decision was made, it was simply a matter of deciding who would be his partner. It couldn’t be a random stranger, he’d read up on the dangers now surrounding that practice while bored one day; plus he couldn’t be sure his right arm wouldn’t revert to it’s original form and blow his cover. Therefore he was left with the people who now surrounded him and either knew who he was or would simply ignore the change if it happened. The first he struck off the list was Hina. Even if he ignored the fact that she was related to the cop he was possessing and would therefore never consent, he still had to deal with her monstrous strength and the fact that she might accidentally snap him in two. The café owner Chiyoko was also a definite no. Even if he managed to get her into bed, she would nag him from then on, insisting on some kind of “relationship” to help “fix his broken past” he was sure. And don’t even get him started on why he refused to even consider Goto or Date, he felt their current standings with each other spoke well enough for itself. Which, in the end, left Eiji and the new problem of how to convince that naïve idiot to go along with him without having to deal with the potential backlash of the others finding out what he planned.

After that – and despite his current frustrations – Ankh had to admit, at least to himself, that it was rather amusing to watch Eiji eye him, clearly paranoid, once he’d made his mind up. Ankh knew Eiji could be almost shockingly clever at times and could usually figure out when he was up to something, and Eiji obviously knew he was planning _something_ , the other male just couldn’t figure out what. It meant Ankh had to tread a bit more carefully since he didn’t want his intentions known too soon, but it was certainly amusing in the mean time, and he was willing to take his amusement where he could get it.

As for actually getting Eiji into bed, first Ankh had to find a time when the others wouldn’t interfere, and that was simple enough since three of the possible interlopers went home at night and the fourth slept like the dead. The next thing he had to do was find a way to get Eiji to go along with him, though that really shouldn’t be that difficult considering the other male probably wouldn’t get it until he practically had his hand down Eiji’s pants – and if something alcoholic made it’s way into Eiji’s night time drink to make him a bit more agreeable then all the better for Ankh. With that, all the pieces were in place. All that was left was putting his plan into action, which he did not even a full week later.

“Ne, Ankh,” Eiji muttered, slurring his words very slightly, “you should really try some of this tea, it’s _really_ good.”

Ankh couldn’t help smirking slightly as he shook his head and eyed the mostly empty large glass Eiji held. It seemed like the “Long Island Ice Tea” recipe was a good idea, especially because Eiji was, apparently, a bit of a lightweight. Well, at least he’d only made as much as he had, he certainly didn’t want Eiji passing out in the middle of everything. Ankh’s smirk widened a bit as he watched Eiji swallow the last of the tea.

Hopping down from his perch, Ankh cross the room quietly as Eiji continued to ramble, “Y’know Ankh, you really should take better care of keiji-san’s body.”

Unable to help himself, Ankh’s smirk widened into a predatory grin as he replied, “Oh don’t worry, I’m about to do just that.” Without further comment, Ankh reached down with his clawed hand to grip Eiji’s chin, turning the other male’s face towards his own, before leaning down to capture the other’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Eiji let out what could only be described as a small squeak into the kiss as Ankh pressed him farther back onto the bed, deepening the kiss as he slid one leg between Eiji’s, and, as his back hit the bed, Eiji’s hands shot out, gripping the sleeves of Ankh’s jacket. Smirking again, Ankh rocked a bit, gaining a strangled moan from Eiji as pressure was put on his half-hard erection. Taking that as permission, Ankh moved to nip at Eiji’s neck, and Eiji gasped then moaned as the bite had caused him to jerk, resulting in his growing erection brushing up against Ankh’s thigh again. Ankh’s smirk widened when Eiji began tugging at his jacket, attempting to push it off the taller male’s shoulders. Leaning back a bit, Ankh shed his jacket and shirt quickly, inwardly pleased when Eiji – who had clearly gotten caught up in what they were doing – pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside.

Leaning over, Ankh nipped again at Eiji’s neck, leaving a line of small, red bite marks as he trailed his right hand down the other’s, almost surprisingly, defined chest, applying enough pressure to raise thin, red lines without breaking the skin. Eiji moaned appreciatively at the motion, his own hands griping and exploring before moving to tug impatiently at the button of Ankh’s jeans.

Curious as to what the brunette wanted to do, Ankh sat up a bit to give Eiji room, popping the button on his pants when it became obvious that Eiji’s hands weren’t quite steady enough to do it by himself. Ankh moaned almost inaudibly when Eiji fisted his erection, thankful for his own habit of not wearing anything under his pants because it meant there was one less layer of fabric that had to be gotten through for skin-to-skin contact. Ankh had had a brief moment to think that Eiji must’ve done this before just before the other male enveloped the head of his erection, pulling an audible groan from Ankh as he was surrounded by wet heat. Using his left hand to hold himself up, Ankh leaned back to give Eiji more room to work, threading his right hand through the shorter male’s dark locks. Ankh moaned a bit louder as Eiji tongued his slit, hips jerking involuntarily as the dark haired male slid down his length as far as he could. Ankh made a choking sound when Eiji swallowed around him before he began to hum. Grabbing Eiji’s hair a bit more firmly, Ankh pulled him off his erection with a small, wet pop.

“Pants off and on your hands and knees,” Ankh growled, grinning a bit predatorily when Eiji was quick to obey, removing his florid boxers and sleep pants as quickly as he could.

Pulling out the small tube of lube he’d stored in his pocket, Ankh quickly shed his own pants and boots. Grin still firmly in place, Ankh flipped the cap on the small tube and coated the fingers of his left hand before closing the lid again and placing it off to the side. Grin sliding seamlessly into a smirk, Ankh trailed his right hand slowly up Eiji’s leg, leaving another trail of thin, red marks while the pointer finger of his left hand circled Eiji’s entrance. The brunette under him groaned and pushed back against the probing finger, causing it to slip past the tight ring of muscle. It seemed Ankh wasn’t the only one who’d been feeling tense. This would be quick, but the blonde Greeed thought that suited them both for now, and they could take their time later if everything worked out right.

With that in mind, Ankh quickly worked on opening the other male up, adding his middle finger and scissoring to stretch the muscle. After another few moments, Ankh added the third finger and heard Eiji give a slight moan of discomfort. Unwilling to lose his _very_ willing partner, Ankh moved his right hand from where it had been gripping Eiji’s hip – no doubt leaving more marks behind – to stroke the other’s erection, sure that the texture of his Greeed arm would provide some _interesting_ sensations. The blonde wasn’t disappointed as Eiji practically choked on air, hips thrusting forward a bit into Ankh’s grip. Groaning a bit himself, Ankh slowly worked his fingers in and out of Eiji, satisfied when the other male relaxed into the motion, hips moving in time with Ankh’s hands.

It wasn’t long before Ankh decided Eiji was prepared enough. Shifting his right hand back to grip Eiji’s hip again, Ankh withdrew the fingers of his left hand, smirk widening again when he heard the shorter male under him give a disappointed sounding whimper. Popping the cap on the tube one-handed, Ankh poured some of the lube onto his own erection, shivering a bit as the cold gel hit his overheated skin. Grabbing his erection, Ankh pumped twice to spread the lube before aligning himself with Eiji’s entrance.

Gripping Eiji’s hips, Ankh slowly pressed forward, pausing once his head had passed the tight ring of muscle. When he was sure Eiji wasn’t going to tense up, Ankh slowly began to press forward using shallow thrusts until he was finally fully inside the brunette. Panting a bit at the feeling of tight heat being wrapped around him, Ankh held himself still for a moment to let them both get used to the sensation. When he felt they were both ready, Ankh pulled out slowly until just the head of his erection was still inside his partner before burying himself again in one smooth motion, earning himself a moan from the brunette. Ankh repeated the motion, moving a bit faster each time and changing the angle he was moving at just slightly until Eiji suddenly let out a louder, choked-off moan.

Ankh raised one eyebrow in speculation before he smirked again. So, he’d found Eiji’s prostate. Ankh pulled out once more before thrusting a bit harder, aiming for the same spot, and he knew he hit it when Eiji moaned louder than before despite the attempt to bury his face in his arms to muffle the sound.

Continuing to aim at that same spot, Ankh thrust again and again, pleased when Eiji’s moans continued to get louder and the brunette began to thrust his own hips back to meet Ankh’s. Ankh could feel his own climax approaching rapidly as he began to lose a bit of control over the rhythm he’d set, so he moved his right hand to grip Eiji’s length again. It took only a few tugs before Eiji was moaning loader than before as his climax washed over him. Moaning at the sudden constriction around his erection, Ankh thrust twice more before he came, his own moans drowned out by Eiji’s as the other male’s orgasm was prolonged by the continued stimulation to his prostate.

After a few moments, Ankh came down enough from his high to pull out from Eiji – who promptly collapsed, face-down, onto the bed – before laying himself down beside the brunette, figuring that clean-up could wait until later.

There was another moment of silence as they both caught their breath before Eiji said, “Ankh…next time, just ask.”

Ankh smirked a bit at that, deciding that it would very likely be worth it to make sure this happened again.


End file.
